The screening of new compounds for antimicrobial activity against Mycobacterium leprae, the pharmacologic study in mice and other species of agents already shown to be effective, the laboratory support of clinical drug trials in lepromatous leprosy, and studies of the host-parasite relationship of the mouse infection with M. leprae will all be continued.